legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu,), known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of the majority of games in the'' Legend of Zelda'' series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo. As the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omnipotent Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hylian Throne by force. In the English-localized game manual of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, his full name is stated to be Ganondorf Dragmire, and his alias before his incursion into the Sacred Realm is stated to have been Mandrag Ganon, meaning "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves." Ganondorf is one of the most powerful Nintendo villains of all time. He is also one of daveg502's favorite video game villains. Worst Enemies: Link, Zelda, Bowser Voiced by: Takashi Nagasako His theme Videos Before the LOTM series TBA Blackpool: Second Half Ganondorf returns and this time he is one of the main antagonists of the story. Ganondorf has his own team called "The Darkness Syndicate". The Tyranny of King Death Ganondorf returns as one of two main villains alongside King Death in Alternate Universe. Like Black Star Tsubaki Taki and Mai, Ganondorf was brought to Alternate Universe by King Death who wants him to become his servant, but Ganondorf refused, laughed and escaped. Ganondorf will keep his Hyrule Warriors outfit. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Ganondorf is one of the priests of the Temple of the Decepticons. The Halloween ProYect Ganondorf worked with Palpatine and Apocalymon to gain control of the universe. Legend of the Clashing Sisters Ganondorf made his official first appearance in this story. He was imprisoned for crimes of treason against the Royal Family. He was to be executed until Malbella appeared before him. She presented him with one of the pieces of the Triforce, the Triforce of Power. From there, he proceeded to have his execution done only to surprise the Sages that carried it out that he was able to survive. With the Triforce of Power, much to their horror, he easily broke off the chains and severely injured them. Then he and Malbella went on to assault them.Both then dissipated to search the worthy individuals that possessed the other parts of the sacred relic. those being Link (Courage) and Zelda (Wisdom). Within Hyrule Castle, they met up with Link, Zelda, and Glentina who was mostly abhorred on what her sister did to their masters; of course with the help of "Ganny," she wanted to achieve the Ultimate Power, in this case the True Force, to achieve her twisted desires for dominance. Ganondorf and Malbella fought off the benevolent trio and all of a sudden, their Triforce pieces reacted with Glentina. With their vows on protecting Hyrule from the Darkness, he realized that the three are connected to each other, although he became zealous that Power can easily triumph. With that, Glentina summoned the strength from the two pieces sealing some of the dark magic away. Then he and Malbella retreated. At that point, he can only access a fraction of his abilities; however he decided to take himself and Malbella to the Forbidden Realm, outside of Hyrule. There, he was astonished on how Malbella was able to drain the monsters wicked spirits and absorb them into her own. Although, it wasn't even close to achieving the Ultimate Power. Since they were no longer in Hyrule, the Triforce of Power was still active, and with the safeguard spell Glentina used on his piece was null void, both Ganon and Malbella utilized resources from the realm and even set a base of operations there. Afterwards, Malbella used her Dark magic to disable the safeguard, however since she couldn't remove the safeguard spell, this would only disable it temporarily. Much time has passed, and Ganondorf and Malbella eventually returned to Hyrule. There, they met with Link and Glentina outside the Castle Town and commenced another bout. After much fighting, Ganon's power began to fade, and so they retreated again. Back at the Forbidding Fortress, Malbella realized that Love was what triumphed over them, and so Malbella was devoted to invoke and absorb Hatred. He informed Malbella that the denizens are usually full of insecurity and disdain towards outsiders, like the denizens of Ordon Village who migrated from another land. From that, she intended to use their uncertainty to their advantage. They appeared before Link, Zelda and Glentina again but Impa interfered and led the trio away. After much frustration, they found them again but the trio and Impa set up a trap for them. As they conversed, they were astonished on what Malbella found out about the Sacred Realm from a Gossip Stone, though Ganon said they're unreliable, he was still intrigued with her intel. They shattered the barrier, but it was to the point that his powers were fading again, but not before they revealed their plan to intensify dread and hatred to the citizens. Much to their delight, this escalated to the point on losing faith in their own princess. They presumed their plan counteracting Love from the Light wielders. The appeared again within the Ordon Village where they crashed a party thrown for Glentina by the villagers. They then revealed the the Darkness within the land intensified to the point where some of the civilians were turned into monster, however, Link, Zelda and Glentina plan to purify the land by having Glentina seek out the 4 sacred Guardian Spirits and requesting their aide. Ganon plotted his next assault at Lake Hylia, where Lanayru dwelled, and Link and Zelda ordered Glentina to awaken it as they dealt with Ganon and Malbella. With the help of the dark witch's newly-attained Darkness, she injured Link and Zelda immensely; however she and Ganon were at a loss after he was unable to break through the safeguard encasing the Triforce of Wisdom. Glentina accomplished her goal on awakening all 4 Guardians and obtaining their strength. With the powers of all 4 spirits combined with Glentina's power, all the Darkness over the land was purged, and Glentina felt more stronger than ever as she infused the last of the Guardian's powers. After their failure, he had Malbella to open rifts of Darkness throughout Hyrule during Link's Journey. Glentina went to different areas of the land to seal all the rifts and both Ganon and Malbella stood idly plotting their next move. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Ganondorf was seen as the King's trusted advisor, until he turned rogue and unleashed chaos throughout Hyrule. It wasn't long when he found out that he was suspected by Zelda and his plans were being thwarted by Link, Zelda II, and her Pokémon. However, he was only a Chessmaster as he wanted to lure the duo into the Sacred Realm while Zelda escaped. With access to the Triforce, Hyrule transformed into a world of evil and the Pokémon remained hapless. Gradually, his dominance was wearing thin when Link and company survived the ordeals. From awakening the Sages, to confronting Link's doppelganger, and restoring peace throughout. Although he did hinder the team at times from the shadow being unleashed from the Kakariko well, rendering Link unconscious and powerless, as well as inflicting a severe illness unto his partner later on. He also managed to attempt to find Link's weakness without his partner around, as he arrived alone towards his homeland. So, he ordered his loyal Gerudo to set up a mesmerizing ritual to make Link as one of them, since he'd said it'd be a shame to waste such a formidable warrior with endless potential. His and the Gerudos' trance was temporarily successful as they conjured and followed an incantation set by him, rendering the Hylian as Gerudo Link. However, Mewtwo was able to restore his memories then block the attractions temporarily while he rescued the carpenters and Electric-Types. Ganon's plans failed again as the next-in-command enlisted him as a member of the Gerudo with free access to the badlands. The group prevailed, though they walked into his trap while he captured Zelda and the valiant Pokémon. Without their Trainer, they were deemed helpless, until Link dispelled the barriers and fought him off. In his dying breath he caused the castle to collapse, then emerge from the debris in one more epic showdown. Weakened, he was finally sealed off inside the Sacred Realm but he vows for revenge and to crush the descendants as long as he wields the Triforce of Power. Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree Ganondorf/Agahnim was mentioned during the parody as he disguised himself as a powerful wizard and Royal Family advisor. During the Imprisonment War, he brainwashed all the Hylian soldiers, accusing Link and spreading propaganda that Zelda has been abducted and soon killed, even though he has done the work himself even to the old man at Sanctuary. Later on, when Link obtained the Master Sword again, he sent Zelda and the Sages into the Dark World/Evil Realm; to Link, he thought Zelda was killed along with them. Once he confronted both Agahnim twice then Ganondorf in one body, he, Ganondorf, and Zelda perished, leaving their corresponding Triforce pieces behind. They reunited, and Zelda II made the wish to restore Hyrule and the Sacred Realm and reverse all the death and destruction he'd caused. All was well, except Rauru didn't survive and was replaced by Mewtwo, plus Link suffered from a deep depression awaiting his suicide, though it was averted once the Deku Tree had 100 yellow ribbons around it. Gallery ganondorf.PNG ganondorf crouch.JPG zeldaboss1b.jpg ganondorf-png-801.png WW_Ganon.png ganondorf2.jpg|Ganondorf wielding two swords. ganondorf1.jpg|Ganondorf more powerful than ever. TPGanondorfHD.png Ganon_(Hyrule_Warriors).png Ganondorf 44.png|"Ganondorf as he appears in Super Smash Brothers for 3DS/Wii U" Ganondorf 58.png|"Ganondorf as he appears in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate" Ganondorf 38.jpg|Ganondorf as he appears in Hyrule Warriors ganonscastle.jpg|We see Ganon's Castle overlooking the massive lava pit. As well as Link and Zelda II crossing over the Sages' rainbow bridge leading up to it. Gerudolink.jpg|Ganondorf conjured/lured the Gerudo and Link under his own hypnotic spell utilizing the Triforce of Power and brainwashing methods from outside the desert. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Archenemies Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Red Heads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Royalty Category:Dark Lords Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Team villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Teleporters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Caped Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Roleplaying Category:Warlocks Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:The Darkness Syndicate Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Main Villains in Blackpool Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Sorcerers Category:Kings Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Videos Category:Swordsmen Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Main Characters in Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death Category:Hell Councils Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Matthew Mercer Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Trident Users Category:Breakout Villains Category:New Sith Order Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Usurpers Category:Sadists Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in Legend of the Clashing Sisters Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover